Pillow Talk
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: A random morning at the Basses.


Just a sweet little glimpse into a random morning at the Basses. This moment is a very early prequel to my future fic "White Lies and Dark Secrets". Since I started writing that I have fallen in love with Cordelia and wanted to show this sweet moment between mother and daughter. Hope you all enjoy. I own nothing.

* * *

Blair Waldorf Bass was in the middle of the perfect dream. It was her, Chuck and a sandy beach. Just as dream Chuck wrapped her in his arms and began to kiss her deeply she was awoken by a tap on her shoulder.

"Mommy."

Blair reluctantly opened her eyes as sun, sand and her handsome dream husband dressed in a pair of very sexy Burberry swim trunks disappeared. She looked at her four year old daughter standing at her bedside. She was dressed in a pink and white striped Jacadi nightgown and her feet were bare. Her toes were painted in her favorite color of the moment, lilac. Her curls were in chocolate disarray around her beautiful face and her cheeks were flushed pink from sleep.

"Cordelia?" Blair glanced at the sterling silver clock on her bedside table. It was only six-thirty which was way too early to be up on a Saturday.

She reached a hand out touching her daughter's cheek. "Honey it's so early. What's wrong?"

Cordelia shrugged. "I wanna sleep with you mommy."

Blair glanced over her shoulder at her sound asleep husband. He had just arrived home yesterday after a two week trip to Asia. They had attended a benefit last night and he was exhausted. She turned back to her daughter.

Chuck insisted on very few rules in the upbringing of their children. However when it came to kids in their bed he absolutely put his foot down. He had heard stories from men at the office about how babies and toddlers ended up in their parents' beds and didn't leave. These men complained about lack of sleep and more importantly about the lack of sex. Chuck had decided long ago that that would not be him and Blair. Their bed was for them and them alone. He cringed every time Humphrey extolled the virtues of the family bed. He felt sorry for his sister. The sex was mediocre enough when it came to Dan of that he was sure and when you added two kids in your bed nightly it had to be virtual nonexistent.

But what Chuck didn't know was that Blair was in the habit of breaking the rule while he was traveling which was a fair amount these days.

She took another look at her beautiful daughter and her heart melted. She slid over closer to Chuck and lifted the covers. Cordelia smiled brightly and climbed up onto the high bed with a little help from her mom.

Blair pulled the covers back over them and hugged her daughter. She nuzzled her cheek placing a kiss on it. She took a deep breath taking in the smell of her little girl. Her hair smelt like pink grapefruit from the shampoo Dorota used last night on her curls.

"We have to be quiet so we don't wake up daddy," she whispered.

Cordelia nodded silently and looked at her mother with her big, brown eyes. She reached up with her tiny hand and touched Blair's cheek. "When will daddy wake up?" She was whispering very loudly.

"In a little while. He's very tired after travelling so much."

Cordelia moved her hand to Blair's hair twirling a strand around her finger. "You're so pretty mommy."

Blair smiled and whispered in her daughter's ear, "But not as pretty as you." She kissed her.

Cordelia started to giggle. "Mommy that tickles."

Blair pulled back putting a finger to her lips. "Shh, if daddy wakes up we're going to be in trouble."

Suddenly she felt the bed shift and then felt Chuck's arm come around her waist. He moaned placing a kiss on her back. "Daddy's already awake."

He leaned up kissing his wife's cheek and looked at his daughter. "And who is this in my bed?"

Cordelia sat up. "It's me daddy."

"It can't be Cordelia Bass because she's not allowed in mommy and daddy's bed."

Cordelia shook her head. Her curls bounced wildly. "No it's me daddy I swear." She started to giggle.

"How can it be my daughter when she knows the rule, no little Basses in the bed?"

He sat up leaning over Blair and scooped up his daughter lifting her over his wife and onto his lap. Cordelia was laughing hard now.

Chuck gave her a kiss and Cordelia wrapped her arms around his neck. "Daddy I missed you soooooo much." She gave him a squeeze.

Chuck kissed her cheek and rubbed her back. "I missed you more princess."

Blair pushed herself up and leaned back against the plush headboard. She loved how much Cordelia adored Chuck. They had a close bond much like she had with her own father at that age and it warmed her heart.

Cordelia looked at her father with a serious look on her face. "Daddy I have a tea party all set up for you, me, mommy and Dota."

Chuck stifled a yawn. "What about your brothers?"

She crinkled her nose. "Eww, yuck, they're boys so they can't come."

Blair laughed glancing at Chuck. He was smiling. "Cor, I'm a boy too."

"But they're stinky boys and you aren't."

Blair leaned over and kissed Chuck's pajama covered shoulder taking in a deep breath. Her daughter was right of course. Chuck always smelt heavenly. "That is a very good point Cordelia. Your daddy smells very nice."

Chuck leaned over and captured Blair's lips in a heated kiss. "But I don't smell as good as mommy." The look he gave Blair made her stomach drop.

Cordelia had covered her eyes. "No kissing!" she shouted.

Chuck laughed as he removed her hands from her face. "Well I plan on kissing your mommy a lot more. So why don't you go downstairs and find Dorota. I think Jean Michel is making French toast this morning."

Cordelia smiled. "I love French toast."

Chuck kissed her forehead gently and lifted her up placing her on the carpet. "I know you do. Mommy and I will be down in a little while."

She ran across the plush carpet stopping in the doorway to the sitting room and turned to face her parents. "I'm so happy you're home daddy."

Chuck smiled at her. "I am too sweetheart."

"Go to your room and get your slippers and robe." Blair called to her.

"And close the door on your way out." Chuck added.

She ran through her parents' sitting room and Chuck and Blair heard the door slam.

Blair leaned over kissing Chuck gently on the lips. "I don't think Jean Michel is making French toast this morning."

Chuck pulled her on top of him. "I'm aware of that but I needed to get her out of our bed. Besides its rare Jean Michel would ever deny her anything. I have a feeling she'll be eating French toast very shortly."

He started kissing her deeply pushing his tongue into her mouth. "I've missed you." His hands roamed down her back and under the hem of her silk nightgown. She moaned as she felt him cup her bottom.

He flexed his hips so she could feel his arousal through the thin silk of his pajama bottoms. In one swift motion he rolled them over so she was on her back and he was settled between her thighs. He pulled the bodice of her gown aside and latched his mouth onto her erect nipple. He flicked his tongue around it as she gripped the hair at the back of his head. He bit down gently before releasing the tight bud.

He placed kisses along her cleavage as he made his way to her other breast. "You taste so sweet," he whispered against her skin.

Placing his mouth over the other nipple he reached between her legs and pushed her thong aside. Slowly he pushed two fingers into her.

"Chuck," she panted.

He was just starting to kiss his way down her body when they heard their door open. Chuck pressed his forehead against her stomach.

"Fuck," he cursed. "Why didn't we lock the door?"

Blair quickly pulled her bodice back in place as seven year old Henry bounded through the sitting room and into their bedroom.

"Good morning mom, good morning dad."

Chuck raised his head from Blair's midriff and glanced at his son. "Henry what did dad tell you about knocking and waiting before coming into our room."

Henry stopped midway to the bed. "Sorry."

"It's okay but you have to try to remember." Chuck reluctantly removed his hand and fingers from between Blair's thighs. He looked up at her. "This isn't going to happen this morning is it?"

She cupped his cheeks in her hands and leaned down kissing him. "I'm sorry. Lily promised to take them tonight so I'm all yours as of four o'clock."

He rolled onto his back with a groan.

Blair got up grabbing her robe from the padded bench at the foot of the bed. She slipped it on tying it at her waist. She approached her eldest son who was watching his parents silently.

He looked at his father who was lying with his arm over his face. "Is dad sick?"

Blair smiled at him. "No he's just tired." She glanced at Chuck over her shoulder and then turned back to her son taking his hand. "I think we should let daddy go back to sleep for a little bit."

Henry stopped, looking back at his father. "Have a good nap dad."

Chuck glanced at his son. "Thanks Hen, I'll be down in a little bit."

Blair smiled at her husband and mouthed "I'm sorry." She led their son out of the bedroom.

Chuck sighed pulling the duvet up and rolling onto his side. He was wondering why they ever decided to have kids anyway. Cockblocked by a seven year old. The kid had terrible timing. But he loved him in spite of it. He glanced at the clock only nine more hours until he had Blair all to himself. Four o'clock couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
